


I Want to be Your Hero

by Donteatthefootcream



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I Made Myself Cry, Idiots in Love, Just hold on, M/M, Making Out, Nog is head over heels for him, Nog is my gay son, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Episode: s07e10 It's Only a Paper Moon, The title is cheesy I know, be prepared, jake is pan, oof I made myself emo over quodo, sort of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Nog finds a romantic story in progress on Jake's PADD and it seems weirdly familiar.
Relationships: Nog/Jake Sisko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	I Want to be Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Nog owns my heart and you may quote me on that. I'm so proud of my gay son. Also sort of mad that these boys aren't actually canon wtf.

Nog knows Jake doesn't like him looking through his things, and he respects that. He's even gotten better at not invading his privacy since their argument about it, but when Jake's just leaving his things around _open and unlocked_ , it's hard not to! So, here he is in their shared quarters reading Jake's most recent work in progress. It's obvious that this writing isn't part of his news reports, and it's also clear that this has been worked on for a long time. The chapters never seem to end, and from what he's read so far, the story covers nearly five years. 

And, he didn't think anything was too odd until there came a turning point in the story: the protagonist's crush goes off to join the space military. He really should have picked up when the main character's best friend and crush was an alien he was discouraged from spending time with. But, maybe he didn't want to be too hopeful. Now though? This is about the two of them, _he knows it_. It hurts to read from Jake's perspective, knowing the pain Jake through when he left. The fear and simply not knowing what to do when Nog returned from the hospital, a new leg, yes, but not okay. He doesn't even think he's perfect yet now.

Nog has never been the one to be bursting with self-confidence. He's shorter than an average Ferengi, is a disgrace to most of his kind, and mostly self-sufficient. Jake has been his only friend, and he doesn't mind. He's always loved Jake's company. He's always loved Jake in general. 

It took him awhile to figure that one out though. He's never truly showed true interest in women. He was raised to have an interest in them and how to treat them as a Ferengi male, but everything seemed off. Every date Jake tried to set up, or every date Nog tried desperately to have, never felt _right._ And then, they both started getting older and all of a sudden, Jake was the most beautiful person on the station. The women didn't hold a candle to his best friend, Jake Sisko. 

Nothing ever happened. Nog realized he was gay a year before Starfleet, and Jake had never shown an interest in men before. Or, he never thought to bring it up. Either way, Nog never saw any signs that Jake reciprocated his feelings. Consequently, he went off to Starfleet, went on a few dates with some guys (all went better than any one he had with a girl), and he even kissed a handful of them. It was nice, pleasant, felt right even, but it wasn't Jake. No one was ever Jake. 

But here he is, reading a romantic story that Jake has been writing for who knows how long and it's strangely reminding him of their own relationship. And he doesn't know where to go from here. He can't tell Jake anything because what if he's wrong? What if he's interpreting this whole thing the wrong way in ways of giving him hope? He can't ruin things with Jake, it's already been strange enough with the new changes. His nightmares and the stares directed at his leg. 

It's nice to know that Jake thinks he's some sort of hero though. He really isn't, just some poor victim of the Dominion War, but it's not worth the tense arguments anymore. He's trying to move on, he really is. 

Nog ends up going to Leeta first. He doesn't know why exactly, but there's something less threatening about it. She's not his father. She's not his uncle. Just his stepmom who's always been so kind to him. She's working behind the bar today, a rare sight, and she looks so happy to see him. Her bright, caring smile. 

"What's up, Nog?" She greets, a hand on her hip. 

"I-I need to ask you for advice on something. Something personal," Nog replies. 

Maybe she can tell by the look on his face that's he really can't wait. "Okay, hold on. I'll get someone to cover me."

She's back within a few minutes and they end up walking down the Promenade together. Nog doesn't know where to begin. Should he explain his whole sexual awakening story including his small flings on Earth? Or, should he just ask for advice without an explanation? 

"I found this romantic story Jake is writing and it's oddly similar to me and him. Our relationship. And, I don't know what to do because I love him, but what if I'm wrong? Interpreting the whole thing to suit my own personal needs?"

Leeta holds up a hand, stopping him. "I'm going to assume you weren't given permission to read it." Nog's glad she doesn't make him explain himself, simply accepts it. 

He nods his head, staring at the ground. "It wasn't my proudest moment."

"I'm going to be real with you Nog, you two have been in love for a long time. Everyone knows. If you decide to tell him, he's going to reciprocate!"

"That's my problem! I don't know if I should!"

She places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Your father almost lost me because he waited too long. You shouldn't make the same mistake."

Nog only thanks her. Leeta does hold a good point, but what if he should've told Jake before he left for Starfleet? Shit, he should've told him before he went to AR-558. 

Doctor Bashir is inspecting a gash on his hand from an accident in engineering. He keeps asking Nog small talk, how he is, how's his leg, has anything new been going on. But all he's been thinking about the past few days is Jake. He knows Leeta is right, but shouldn't he look for more advice somewhere else? He's sure it wouldn't hurt. 

"Doctor, how did you and Garak get together?" Nog suddenly asks him, interrupting the doctor's questions. 

"Umm... I told him I loved him one day. Why?" Bashir answers, puzzled. 

"Is it scary, telling someone you're in love with them?"

Bashir relaxes, realizing that Nog is asking for advice. And, to be confused and closed off when someone is asking about love is not the right way to go. "Of course it is, Nog. Even when everything adds up to reciprocation."

"How do you tell a guy? I don't know, I feel like you can't be _too_ serious when you a tell a guy."

He smiles softly, a chuckle escaping his lips. "I would just be straight forward, but meaningful too. You don't want to come off as if you don't care, Nog. You _want_ them to care."

Nog quickly tries to change the tone of the room with a goofy smile, sliding off the table. "Well, I better be going. Thank you, Doctor!" 

So, if he is going to tell Jake, it'll have to be something Jake will appreciate? Would something in writing be meaningful enough for him? If he were to tell Jake through writing it could show Nog's understanding and appreciation for Jake's own interests. 

Jake insisted on treating Nog to a dinner at Quark's. Most of the time they don't go out to eat, mostly eating back at their shared quarters. He's hoping Jake isn't going to make this night special, Nog still has no idea how to proceed with his feelings. He really does think he can let it go, but then the words he read flash before his eyes. The praise, the compliments, and the clear admiration the protagonist, a lot like Jake, had for the character that had far too many similarities to himself. 

"Hiya Nog!" Jake greets and his smile is so bright it's almost blinding. 

_Nog really is head over heels._

"Hi Jake," Nog replies, sitting down in the chair across. 

The air is different tonight. Sharing this two person table with Jake feels too romantic than it's ever been before. The lighting doesn't work either, the dim light nicely highlighting Jake's skin. Why does this hew-mon have to be goddamn gorgeous? 

Nothing happens though. It's like every other night they eat together, talking about Nog's day and Jake's most recent report. Jake is looking forward to the next publication, believing it to be one of his best in the past few months. Nog makes a mental note to read it. He isn't the one to read reports like Jake's, but he does make many exceptions for him. Actually, Nog thinks he would do anything for Jake, no questions asked. 

"Nog, I have to tell you something," Jake tells him, placing his drink on the table. 

"I'm all ears!" Nog replies with a knowing smile. Humor is always his go-to when it comes to covering up his anxiety. 

Jake smiles at the pun. "Nog, I'm... I'm pansexual."

_Oh._ Nog goes through it in his head, pansexual, the sexual orientation of being attracted to all genders no matter the parts. Before Starfleet, he had no idea what anything was except for gay, lesbian, or bisexual, but being gay himself he found himself surrounded by so many people like him, and they filled him up on everything. In Ferengi culture, being gay or bisexual isn't unheard of. Lesbian however? No one talks about that. The station taught him about that one. 

"The attraction to all genders. Starfleet taught me more than just flying a ship, engineering, and reading sensors," Nog finally says, "That's neat. I met a hand full of pansexuals while in Starfleet actually. Surprisingly common due to how some alien cultures have more than two genders."

"So, you're okay with it?"

"Of course Jake! Why wouldn't I be?"

Jake looks so relieved it's almost painful. Was Jake scared that Nog wouldn't accept him? He knows there's some misconceptions when it comes to Ferengi, but he didn't think it went as far as sexual orientation. He nearly frowns, but doesn't because he doesn't want Jake to get the wrong idea. 

"Wait- how did you meet pansexuals in Starfleet and gain the understanding? I'm sure it isn't something routinely talked about," Jake asks him. 

_Shit._

Yet, wouldn't this to be the perfect timing to come out too? Tell Jake all about it, the people he met, the boys he met. Truthfully, Nog thinks Starfleet helped him grow comfortable in his own skin. He doesn't think his dad has anything against being gay, his dad does spend a lot of time with Quark who's an orientation mystery himself. Nog never brought it up to his uncle though, how he notices the way he looks at Constable Odo, when the Changeling is looking or not. He's not exactly discreet. 

"Jake, I- I met a lot of people in Starfleet. People like me! In Starfleet, I was finally comfortable to pursue my feelings. Do you know how many guys are surprisingly open to dating a smaller than average, gay Ferengi?"

Jake looks stunned. Surprised. Unsure of how to respond. Nog doesn't blame him either. "Are you telling me that you've had boyfriends?" Jake eventually asks. 

"I wouldn't call them boyfriends. More like a few dates here and there, a couple of quick kisses."

"So you haven't had sex?"

"What?! No!"

Jake nods, ignoring the flustering and blushing Nog. "I was just curious. Something to talk about."

"You'd want to talk about my experience with gay sex?"

"Ferengi anatomy is different from what I've heard-"

Nog looks away, covering his ears. Unfortunately, attempt at deafening himself doesn't mute Jake's joyous laughter. Jake has a really nice laugh. It sounds so real, genuine. So contagious that Nog removes his hands and begins laughing too. This is why he loves Jake, he's not only perfect, but he's so real. And he makes Nog happy. _Really happy._ Even when he's annoyed with Jake, he can't stop himself from feeling a sort of longing and fondness. It's no wonder Jake has never had a problem getting dates, he's a magnet. 

Later that night, Nog catches Jake looking at him. Staring really. 

"What?" Nog insists. He doesn't like people staring at him, definitely after AR-558. 

"Me? Nothing!" Jake splutters. 

Nog watches Jake grab the PADD, the device that holds the story Nog found, and walks into his bedroom. _Odd._

"You should really be telling Jake you're in love with him," Quark suggests, so flippantly it's annoying, "I'm sick of the pining looks. _Everyone is._ "

Nog was on break, expecting his father to show up soon in Quark's for his daily Quark visit. But, he's not here and instead Quark is keeping him company. Well, not actually. More like wiping off the counter and saying unexpected statements like that. 

"Excuse me?" Nog questions, playing dumb. 

Quark sighs, abandoning the rag. "Tell him before it's too late. You're lucky you have the chance after all these years." He looks out at the Promenade, observing Odo walking with Major Kira at his side. 

It's sad. Sad enough where Nog feels as if he should be telling Jake for his uncle's sake. 

"I can do that for you, Uncle Quark," Nog tells him, finally feeling confident.

"Hold on. What can you do for me?"

"I'll tell Jake."

"Oh. Alright."

Luckily for Nog, his work schedule was still on a time limit. It gives him time to spend more time doing his own hobbies, or for him to break into Jake's PADD with the story and then edit it. Jake was out for the day, looking for something to write about. Or, he was in some calming spot to help him write his best work. Nog planned on adding to Jake's story, writing his own little part to it. He's going to give Jake's character what he wants: for the character based off of Nog to tell him he loves him. Nog didn't even take the time to read Jake's last addition (a scene where the two characters come out to one another). He didn't know when Jake was coming back or how much time he would have to finish. 

"Hi Nog-" Jake freezes in front of the door, staring at the PADD in Nog's hands. "What are you doing?!" 

Nog ignores Jake's approaching footsteps and outburst, holding the device closer to him as Jake makes a swipe to take it from him. 

"Let me finish, Jake!"

Jake makes another attempt, more weakly this time. "I don't want you to!"

"You want me to, trust me!"

Nog continues to fight Jake off as he tries to type. He only has three more sentences left, he's sure he can fight the beanpole in front of him long enough. Fighting with Jake, kicking at him and leaning impossibly back makes him laugh, reminds him of their childhood. They were super annoying, looking back. 

"Okay! Okay!" Nog laughs, hitting Jake's hands away from him. "I'm done!"

He releases the device, Jake snatching it out of his hands. Jake walks off, reading whatever Nog did across the room from him. Nog waits, hoping he hasn't overthought anything. Shame on him if he's sacrificed the best thing that's ever happened to him over sympathy. It feels like forever before Jake's looking at him, his grip on the PADD so loose Nog's afraid he'll drop it. He doesn't see resentment or embarrassment in Jake's eyes. All he sees is disbelief. That's a good sign... _right?_

"Jake, I don't think I'm a hero. I don't think I ever will, but I do want to be your hero," Nog confesses softly. "Because I love you. I've loved you for a long time."

Jake makes his way towards him, his long legs making it much too easy. Jake's holding his face, his thumbs rubbing circles into his jawline as his other fingers rest behind his ears. They stare into each other eyes for awhile, and Nog tries to be calm when he spots Jake glancing at his lips. His heart is beating so fast he can hear it in his ears. 

"Can I kiss you?" Jake asks quietly. 

Nog attempts to nod in Jake's grip. "Yes. Please do."

The kiss is perfect. Too short for Nog's taste, Jake pulling back too soon. He almost protests, but Jake's lips are back on his lips soon enough. This time, Nog is running one hand into Jake's hair and the other hand placed on Jake's waist. Jake's hands still hold his head, his fingers dangerously close to Nog's ears. Nog never wants to pull away, their lips moving and meeting back together so perfectly. He barely remembers to breathe, he hardly registers the press of Jake into his smaller body trying to get closer. 

"If you keep pressing into me, I'll fall into this chair," Nog warns Jake. "You overgrown tree."

Nog can feel Jake smiling against his lips, and then he finds himself pushed back. He doesn't have the chance to be shocked, Jack straddling him and kissing him all over again. Nog's laughing, his fingers tracing the hem of Jake's shirt. Jake starts laughing too, pressing his forehead to Nog's. If Nog finds Jake's heavy breathing attractive, he doesn't let him know. 

"I love you too, by the way," Jake breathes. 

"I got the message, thank you," Nog says, "No offense, but that story of yours is not very prudent. The one character is missing a leg and is part of the space military. Really Jake?"

He chuckles, pressing a chaste kiss to Nog's lips. "Maybe I was trying to be obvious."

Nog leans up, giving Jake a quick kiss as well. "You certainly are being obvious now, sitting in my lap. You're very heavy."

Jake simply continues to laugh and kisses him again. Kisses him the way he did a few minutes ago, passionate and loving. Heavy or not, Nog sees himself far from complaining. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm trying to be more active in this ship because they deserve way more content than they have. :)


End file.
